Die Liebe und ihr Abschied
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: Eine Geschichte im HP-Vers mit eigenen Charakteren: Der Tod macht einen weder klug noch reif, er macht einen nur tot. Und das Abschiednehmen wird auch nicht leichter.


**A/N:** Die Geschichte spielt in der Welt, die J.K. Rowling für uns erschaffen hat, die Charaktere allerdings sind meine eigenen.

Ich wünsche euch ein frohes neues Jahr 2012!

* * *

><p><strong>Die Liebe und ihr Abschied<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Doch, was alle Freundschaft bindet, ist,<br>wenn Geist zu Geist sich findet._

_(Ludwig Uhland)_

Das Haus war leer. Vom Boden bis zum Keller fand Beth nicht mehr als Staub, Spinnen und einen Besen, der im Erdgeschoss in einer Ecke stand. Sie streckte die Hand danach aus und beobachtete – noch immer fasziniert – wie ihre weiß schimmernden Finger durch das glänzende Holz glitten. Ein paar Staubflocken auf der Oberfläche zuckten, als hätten sie so etwas wie eine Berührung erfahren.

Vor den Fenstern des Hauses erstreckte sich eine endlose weiße Landschaft. Der Wind, der von der Nordsee kam, wirbelte kleine Schneewehen auf, die für ein paar Sekunden in der Luft tanzten, ehe sie sich wieder legten. Ein Schneehase hinterließ seine eigentümlichen Spuren und verschwand im Gebüsch.

Erst lange nach Sonnenuntergang ging die Tür im Erdgeschoss auf. Da verschwand Beth die Treppe hinauf auf den Dachboden und schlüpfte in einen Spalt zwischen den Dielen.

„Beth?"

Sie machte sich klein, als er ihren Namen rief.

„Beth? Bitte zeig dich mir. Ich will so nicht gehen."

Sie gab ein unhörbares Schnauben von sich und machte sich noch kleiner unter dem Holz.

„Sei doch nicht albern, Beth!"

Als er über ihr den Dachboden abschritt, wölbte sich ihr die Diele ein Stück entgegen; Beth zog den Kopf ein und verschwand mit ihrem silbrigen Glühen vollständig in den Schatten unter dem Fußboden.

„Beth, bitte...", bat er mit einer Spur Verzweiflung in der Stimme. So wie vor sechs Jahren, als er ihr berichtete, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekehrt war. Dass er _wirklich_ zurückgekehrt war, egal was in der Zeitung stand. Denn wenn man für den Verein arbeitete, der die Wahrheit verdrehte, wusste man Bescheid.

Im Gegensat zu damals ging sie dieses Mal nicht zu ihm, um ihn zu beruhigen. Sie blieb, wo sie war, und lauschte seinen Schritten.

Als Joshua gegangen war, schwebte Beth aus ihrem Versteck und sah sich unglücklich um. In diesem Haus steckte kein Leben ohne ihn und die Möbel, die sie gemeinsam zusammengetragen hatten.

Es war elf Jahre her, dass sie einander kennengelernt hatten. Und eines seitdem sie gestorben war. In der Zeit dazwischen hatten sie ihr Bestes getan, um den Traum zu leben, den sie teilten. Ein Cottage am Meer, Ruhe am Abend und die Karriere am Tag, irgendwann eine kleine Familie.

Das einzige, was davon geblieben war, war ein leeres Haus.

Beth seufzte und schwebte zum Fenster hinüber. Der kleine Weg, der zur Haustür führte, war als schwarzer Strich im Schnee zu erkennen. Joshua musste ihn freigeräumt haben, ehe er nach ihr gesucht hatte. Ob er schon wieder disappariert war? Oder wartete er irgendwo darauf, dass sie sich verriet?

Plötzlich war ihr, als würde sie beobachtet. Beth sah sich um – und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

Hinter ihr war tatsächlich jemand. Allerdings jemand, der einen Raum genauso unfreiwillig beleuchten konnte wie sie.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie den Mann, der vielleicht zehn oder zwanzig Jahre älter als sie gewesen war, als er starb.

„Frederick."

„Und was willst du hier?" Sie hatte die Gewohnheit, sich gegen eine Wand oder ein Möbelstück zu drängen, wenn ihr eine Situation über den Kopf wuchs, auch nach einem Jahr noch nicht abgelegt. So kam es, dass sie kurzzeitig in die Kälte des einunddreißigsten Dezembers eintauchte, ehe ihr ihre fehlende Materie wieder bewusst wurde. Beth schwebte direkt durch die dreckige Glasscheibe des Dachbodenfensters zurück ins Innere des Cottages und reckte peinlich berührt das Kinn vor.

„Ich bin hier, um dich von einer Dummheit abzuhalten", erklärte Frederick jedoch, ohne ihrem Missgeschick Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Ich bin tot. Was sollte ich da noch für eine Dummheit begehen?"

„Du könntest dich an deinem Liebsten so lange festklammern, bis er mit aller Macht versucht, dich loszuwerden."

Nun schnaubte sie hörbar. „Das tut er doch schon. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, das Haus ist leer. Er ist gegangen. Und ich bin noch hier. Ich kann nicht gehen." Aus ihren Worten sprach mehr Schmerz, als ihr lieb war.

Frederick lächelte und schwebte ein Stück auf sie zu. „Was hältst du von einem Ausflug aufs Dach?"

„Es ist kalt draußen", entgegnete Beth stur.

„Die frische Luft wird dir gut tun", beschloss der andere Geist jedoch, packte sie am Arm und zog sie nach oben.

„Lass mich los!" Sie entzog sich seinem Griff, doch da schwebte sie auch schon über dem Schornstein. „Wie machst du das?"

„Man lernt es mit der Zeit." Frederick ließ sich elegant auf den Rand des Schornsteins sinken und schlug ein Bein über das andere. „Nun, warum bist du noch hier?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an." Sie verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie alt warst du, als du gestorben bist?", fragte er da, „Fünf?"

„...unddreißig", ergänzte Beth kleinlaut.

„Ehrlich, man merkt dir dein Alter nicht an."

„Aus deinem Mund klingt das wie eine Beleidigung."

„Das liegt daran, dass es eine ist." Er lächelte geziert.

Beth schnaubte und tauchte an ihm vorbei in den Schornstein hinab, doch er bekam sie erneut zu fassen und zerrte sie aufs Dach zurück. „Wie lange willst du noch weglaufen, Prinzessin?"

„So lange ich kann!"

„Das ist eine lange Zeit, wenn man die Ewigkeit hat."

Sie schluckte trocken und spürte, wie ihr Widerstand schwand. „Was willst du von mir?"

Frederick holte tief Luft und wandte den Blick zum sternenbesetzten Himmel hinauf. „Ich war mal genau wie du."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Vor vierzig Jahren bin ich hier mit meiner Frau eingezogen. Und sechszehn Jahre später bin ich gestorben."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Todesserangriff. Hier im Haus. Ich war ein muggelgeborener Zauberer, musst du wissen. Und ich hatte meine Nase unfreiwillig in Dinge gesteckt, die mich nichts angingen. Meine Frau war zum Glück nicht zu Hause. Dafür hat sie mich ein paar Stunden später gefunden."

„Muss schlimm gewesen sein."

Frederick nickte. „Das war es. Aber das war es bei dir auch, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

Beth dachte an die letzte Silvesternacht zurück, in der sie sterbend in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte, ihr Körper von Krankheit ausgemergelt. Joshua hatte sie im Arm gehalten und ihr beigestanden, bis es vorbei gewesen war. Vage konnte sie sich an entferntes Knallen erinnern.

„Ja", stimmte sie mit heiserer Stimme zu. Und dann: „Hast du uns etwa beobachtet?"

„Nein. Ich habe es gespürt."

Beth nickte verstehend. Menschen sonderten so viel Energie ab und es war ihnen nicht einmal bewusst. Für Geister jedoch war diese Energie wie ein Orgasmus. Je aufgebrachter ein Mensch war, desto intensiver war das Kribbeln tief im Inneren ihres leuchtenden Nichts. Und es war vollkommen egal, ob die Erregung positiver oder negativer Natur war. Sie hatte es bei jedem Streit gespürt, den sie im letzten jahr mit Joshua gehabt hatte. Und es hatte viele gegeben, nicht wenige von ihr provoziert.

„Wie bist du zur Moralpredigt gekommen?", riss sie sich schließlich aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich habe meine Frau verloren."

„Ist sie auch gestorben?"

Frederick lachte kurz auf. „Nein. Es geht ihr gut. Denke ich. Sie war so wie dein Mann. Sie hat mich eine ganze Weile ertragen, fast drei Jahre. Se hat versucht so zu tun, als wäre ich nicht gestorben. Aber es wurde ihr immer wieder schmerzlich bewusst. Und irgendwann wollte sie gehen."

Nun versuchte Beth sich neben Frederick zu setzen. Sie sackte jedoch ein Stück in den Schornstein hinab und beschränkte sich dann darauf, eine Handbreit darüber zu schweben. „Und was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe getan, was du getan hast. Ich habe versucht, sie zum Bleiben zu überreden. Und als das nicht funktionierte, habe ich versucht, sie zu erpressen. Und dann habe ich sie ignoriert und ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitet."

„Hat es funktioniert?", fragte Beth beschämt.

„Nein. Irgendwann hat sie angefangen mich zu hassen. Ich meine nicht, dass sie böse auf mich war. Sie hat mich wirklich gehasst. Alles an mir. Sogar unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Und dann ist sie doch gegangen. Und nie wieder zurückgekommen." Er senkte den Blick. Doch ehe Beth etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Ich bereue nichts, was ich in meinem Leben getan habe. Ich weiß, dass ich ihr ein guter Mann gewesen bin bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich starb. Aber was ich nach meinem Leben tat ist unverzeihlich. Und ich habe die Ewigkeit, um es zu bereuen." Er sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass es wehtut, Beth. Aber du musst ihn gehen lassen."

Geister konnten nicht weinen, doch es konnte ihnen die Brust zuschnüren, als würde man sie in der Mitte zerquetschen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das kann", flüsterte sie atemlos.

Frederick lächelte. „Meinst du nicht, du solltest ihm denselben Gefallen tun, den er dir getan hat?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Er hat dich gehalten, bis du bereit warst. Und dann hat er losgelassen."

Beth senkte den Blick auf ihre weiß schimmernden Hände. Sie schluckte. „Was soll ich denn ohne ihn machen?"

Frederick schob seine Hand in ihre und obwohl weder er noch sie einen Körper hatten, glaubte sie so etwas wie eine Berührung spüren zu können. „Wie werden sehen. Bis das Haus neu vermietet wird, haben wir es ganz für uns. Und danach finden wir schon eine Beschäftigung."

„Die Ewigkeit mit dir? Ich weiß ja nicht..." Trotzdem drängte sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie ließ seine Hand dort, wo sie war.

Nach einer Weile fragte er: „Willst du dich nicht verabschieden gehen?"

Ein elektrisierendes Gefühl fuhr durch Beth. „Joshua ist hier?"

„Natürlich. Er sitzt im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden und wartet, bis du genug geschmollt hast. Mir scheint, er kennt deine Fünfjährige Seite."

„Steckt ihr beiden etwa unter einer Decke?"

„Oh nein. Ich habe mich nie jemandem gezeigt. Außer meiner Frau und dir. In der Welt der Lebenden haben wir nur noch Gastauftritte. Und das ist auch gut so."

Für einige Sekunden noch starrte Beth dem gar nicht mehr so fremden Geist in die Augen, dann tauchte sie in den Schornstein hinab. Dieses Mal hielt Frederick sie nicht auf und so schwebte sie kurz darauf im Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin.

Joshua hob den Blick von der Kerze, die vor ihm auf dem Boden stand. „Beth!"

Einige Sekunden lang schwebte sie unentschlossen vor ihm. Dann sagte sie: „Es tut mir leid, Josh. Du hast Recht damit zu gehen. Ich wünsch dir alles Gute." Und wollte wieder im Kamin verschwinden.

„Beth, warte!"

Sie hielt inne, wandte sich jedoch nicht zu ihm um.

„Ich liebe dich, Beth. Ich werde dich immer lieben." Stille. „Aber ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete sie. Obwohl das nicht stimmte. Frederick hatte Recht. Sie hatte eine Ewigkeit, um es zu verstehen. Joshuas Zeit war begrenzt und wenn er Glück hatte, lernte er die Bedeutung der Ewigkeit niemals kennen.

Aus der Ferne drang Knallen bis zum Cottage am Meer und der Himmel über Edinborough wurde von explodierenden Raketen erhellt.

„Ein Jahr", sagte Joshua leise.

„Ein Jahr." Beth schielte über ihre Schulter und sah, dass Tränen auf seinen Wangen glänzten.

„Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen."

„War es nicht." Sie schwebte zu ihm und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. In seinem Nacken stellten sich die Härchen auf wegen der Kälte, die er angesichts ihrer Berührung empfand. „Geh, Josh. Geh nach Edinborough und feiere Silvester."

„Ich mag Silvester nicht. Die Funken erinnern mich an den Krieg."

„Und ich erinnere dich an ein anderes Leben."

Da presste er die Lippen aufeinander und nickte. „Es fehlt mir so sehr."

„Das verstehe ich. Und deswegen lasse ich dich gehen." Auch wenn es sich anfühlte, als würde man sie zu einem winzigen Würfel zusammenpressen.

Beth schwebte zurück aufs Dach, wo Frederick noch immer auf dem Schornstein saß. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", fragte sie ihn harsch.

„Bist du es?"

„Nein!"

Sie schwiegen, als Joshua das Haus verließ und sich noch ein letztes Mal umdrehte. Er hob die Hand, als er sie auf dem Dach erblickte. Beth sah ihn nur an, bis er disapparierte.

„Wie hättest du dich gefühlt, wenn er ohne deine Zustimmung gegangen wäre?"

„Betrogen", antwortete sie bekümmert.

„Und wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"

„Leer."

„Das ist okay." Beth sah ihn an. „Nach einem Abschied darf man sich leer fühlen. Das vergeht mit der Zeit."

„Und davon haben wir eine Menge, nicht wahr?"

„Oh ja." Frederick legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und gemeinsam beobachteten sie das Feuerwerk über Edinborough, bis die Nacht wieder dunkel war und nur erfüllt vom Rauschen des Meeres. „Frohes neues Jahr, Beth."

„Frohes neues Jahr."

ENDE


End file.
